Come Hell or High Water
by Rokkis
Summary: As Harry Potter is kidnapped in broad daylight both Heaven and Hell realize they have greatly underestimated the Devil. It's now up to Team Free Will to either help him out, or be forced to take him out. Slash, WIP and Mpreg.
1. Of Fire and Brimstone

**Come Hell or High Water**

**WIP**

_Chapter 1._

_Of Fire and Brimstone_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Neither SPN or HP proceeds have made their way into my pocket, promise!

**AN: **Yet another one of my unfinished stories, though this fic has a much higher chance of being completed than the others. I generally love SPN and I've always loved biblical and especially demonic story/films. Something so forbidden with ruling in hell...

**AN2:** Pairing is Lucifer/Harry. Whether or not Lucifer can be redeemed or not remains to be seen, but an attempt by all those in this story will be made.

**AN3: **Once again this story is **UNBETAED!** So there are bound to be a myriad of spelling errors. I don't care, but you might.

**Warning! READ! GRAPHIC SEX, of the homosexual kind. SLASH. Graphic MPREG! Violence.  
>Stockholm syndrome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

There was nothing especially remarkable about the man's appearance, and Harry was sure that if not for the completely otherworldly look in the man's eyes, he never would have remembered having seen him before.

With that look, however, Harry was completely frozen as he watched the dark brown-haired man, perhaps 35-years or so, give a small pleased smile that promised so many things. Harry felt his whole world some to a stand still, and the sounds of the busy London street faded, leaving him standing on the sidewalk just outside an HMV watching the nondescript man cross the street and start walking towards him.

Harry felt tears for some unknown reason come to his eyes and an impossibly heavy ache start low in his stomach. There was a sort of surrealism and a sense of hopelessness prevailing in the freezing afternoon air that made escape a clear impossibility. He could feel his magic pulsating beneath his skin, and he had never been more aware of his wand, strapped to his forearm, yet the twenty-five year old wizard made no move to grab it.

The man coming towards him was clad in dark jeans, with a simple white t-shirt and a rather nice worn leather jacket. He was handsome enough, Harry supposed, with short dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow on his chin. It was that small smile and unconquerable malice that shone through his black eyes, however, that let Harry know that this was a fight he could not win. The shopping bags filled with gifts for Hermione and Ron's two children slipped from his hands as the first teardrops spilled down his cheeks. Though some of the Londoners had begun to notice the still figure of the rather handsome young man, the egotistical and selfish nature prevalent in all humans prevented any of them from lending a hand or even asking if anything was wrong. Not that they could do anything had they decided to display a moment of altruism.

It was too late anyway. Those dark eyes and that taunting small smile were suddenly right in front of him.

"Harry Potter."

The smooth voice, like the dark eyes, spoke of a world that no mere mortal could ever hope to imagine, but to Harry it was like the sounding of a bell, sealing his doom. He finally exhaled, gulping in more immediate as he was short of breath from holding it since first spotting the being that would take him away from everything.

Harry wasn't even sure why he wasn't putting up more of a fight. He'd fought tooth and nail against Voldemort, and after the devastating war of the 1990s he had hoped that the new millennium would grant him some modicum of peace. Although, in his soul he knew, had always known, that peace wasn't for him. On some very basic level Harry realised that this being had some claim to him, and knew with some inexplicable certainty that fighting would only make things harder in the end.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around him as the being pushed his face into Harry's neck, and breathed in slowly. The young man was limp and powerless against such darkness and dominance, and fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Come, my own."

And just like that to the complete amazement of all the Londoners still gazing at them with open curiosity, the pair vanished into thin air without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there Lucy goes breaking the Statute of Secrecy... not that he cares:)

As mentioned this is UNFINISHED. There are several more chapters but I am not sure if this will ever be completed. If anyone wants this story, or wants to write a scene or anything, please PM me!

Cheers!


	2. Of Crickets and Christians

**Come Hell and High Water**

_Chapter 2_

_Of Crickets and Christians_

**Disc: **God does not suffer infidels!

**Warnings:** Bad spelling (still UNBETAED). Mentions of MPREG and non-consensual sex.

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

"He was spotted"

The car nearly swerved off the road, as the cars two occupants were suddenly surprised with the soundless arrival of a third. Tires screeched in the foggy, moist Louisiana night as the 1967 V8 Impala studded to a halt on the empty road.

"Dammit, Cas! You can't keep doing that! What if there'd been another car, huh?" the car's driver more or less screamed out in the confined space.

"But there was not, Dean" came the monotone reply form the cars sudden occupant.

"That's not really the point, Castiel" The more reasonable of the cars original occupants tried to explain. "It's just that we really don't like being surprised and accidents can happen".

The named Castiel, tilted his head to the side before letting his piercing blue eyes gaze over the dark long-haired youth that had spoken.

"Very well, Sam. I will try and announce my arrival a bit more"

Sam smiled in gratitude, expertly ignoring his brother's rumblings about causing his 'baby' harm.

"Wait!" Dean finally turned around in his seat to gaze back at the angel that had appeared in their back seat.

"Who was spotted, and where?"

"Lucifer"

The silence in the car suddenly became as stiflingly as the clammy Louisiana night and both brothers swallowed heavily feeling guilt gnaw in their bellies.

"Where?"

"In London"

"You mean London in Arkansas, Minnesota, Ohio, Calif-"

"I mean London, England" Castiel quickly broke off Sam's encyclopaedic geographical knowledge.

"England? What the hell is he doing over there?" Dean mumbled, really wanting to have a dig at his nerdy brother. However both brothers were surprised when Castiel seemed hesitant to continue answering.

"He was…"

"Castiel?" Sam's concern about the topic bled into his voice as he wondered why the angel had suddenly stopped. Though the angel had become slightly more humanized after spending time, especially with Dean, neither of the two hunters had ever seen the angel at a loss for words before. He seemed downright nervous if not sad.

"He went to collect someone."

"Someone?" Dean's sarcastic tone perfectly matched his raised eyebrow at the rather vague comment from Castiel.

"He went to get his Consort"

The silence became almost a fourth occupant in the car as it stretched out while the brothers contemplated just what this new piece of information meant.

"He will want an heir." Castiel finished quietly.

"Well… fuck" though crude, Dean's comment seemed to hit it on the head. Sam just shook his head in disbelief. Not only was the Devil running around unfettered on earth but suddenly they would have to worry about a little baby Damian, the anti-Christ, as well. _What next?_

"And it's not…" Castiel continued to surprise the brother when he bit his lip in a totally unprecedented show of vulnerability and nervousness.

"We had not anticipated this move." Both Dean and Sam nodded their heads in amazed understanding. As far as both brothers were concerned Castiel's Section's Manager, Zachariah, and his assistant, Uriel, were both dicks. But that didn't lessen the awe that even these Angels of the Lord were able to get the wrong intel.

It took some nudging but Castiel eventually continued.

"Firstly we had assumed that begetting an heir would not be his first priority. We had all expected him to cement his leadership over the demons on Earth and perhaps even open a new Devil's Gate to get more of his army out. But he has done neither and instead went straight to London to get his consort."

"She another demon bitch? Or is she a vessel?"

Castiel seemed to actually pale in front of the brothers causing unknown concern to surge forth.

"Neither. He… we didn't see it coming at all. Zachariah is furious. Nobody had thought he would go after… _him._"

It was Sam that eventually managed to choke out.

"_Him?_"

"Yes, him. Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived Twice. The Conquerer. The winner of the Civil War in Britain this last decade and one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin".

Dean hissed in fury at the immediate mention of magic, and as usual it was Sam that noticed the language used about this _Harry._

"You said _wizard_. Not witch."

Castiel's blue eyes pierced Sam and he thought he saw a hint of approval somewhere in their divine depth.

"Indeed, Sam. Wizard. As in naturally born magic users, tied to the very essence of the Earth and Gaia, gifted with magic from my Father."

"Uhuh. And how come we've never come across one of these _natural_ magic users? Huh? They're all the same. Deals with demon. They should be wiped out."

Sam thought it went a long way to show divine forgiveness that Castiel didn't just smite his brother there and then. Instead the car filled with power and the very texture of the air seemed to thicken making it hard to breath. Indeed Sam, with his slightly tainted blood almost immediately began feeling nauseous bathing in the brilliance of God.

"The reason you have never come across them, Dean Winchester, is because there are no hidden colonies in the US. In fact the lay lines and the very magic in this land makes such magic unpredictable and rendering their abilities almost useless."

Castiel took a deep breath before gathering his Grace back and Sam quickly rolled down his window and took in some much-needed air to calm his rolling stomach. He rather gracefully, in his opinion, waved away Castiel's slightly apologetic look as he tried to focus back on the conversation.

"It is consequently also the reason why there exists mortals who are so far gone as to make deals with demons to regain their power. While Great Britain exiled their convicts and prisoners to Australia the hidden wizarding conclaves in Europe have through immeasurable time done the same to their criminals. But instead of the Oceanic continent they were sent here, where their abilities were nullified and their gift taken away. That's why there has always been such a high level of dark supernatural beings in America and why demons are so much more plentiful here than in the rest of the world."

Sam thought this was all fascinating and he was itching to ask Castiel for some books to explain more about this hidden population, but sadly his brother didn't seem to share his opinion.

"So great! We get to clean up the rest of the world's unwanted garbage. Just great!"

Sam glared slightly at his brother before turning back to Castiel.

"So why is it so important that Lucifer gets his hands on this Harry? And I don't get it. If he wants an heir why did he take a guy?"

"Because, Sam. Wizards of Harry Potter's strength will always retain the ability to bear children, especially since he is also the last of his line and magic will always try to procreate."

"Wow! Dude! He can get pregnant?" Dean exclaimed, echoing Sam's own confused amazement.

"Yes, but there is a horrible catch that we did not foresee."

Castiel looked almost guilty making Sam frown and even Dean lower his voice.

"What is it?"

"It can't happen through forced sexual congress."

"What?" Dean cut in more shocked at hearing the word 'sex' from an angel than its meaning. The look he got from Cas, however, quickly shut him up.

"What I mean is that magic itself will not allow a wizard or witch to fall pregnant from rape. Meaning that it has to be consensual. Harry Potter must knowingly allow Lucifer to impregnate him."

Sam and Dean were quiet. Both unsure just why that was such a problem with the angel.

"That means he can't be tortured into it either right? Can't be tricked or coerced into it?"

"Correct, Dean."

"Then what's the problem? Who the hell would want to have the son of the Devil?... unless of course these are Devil worshippers?"

Castiel frowned disapprovingly at Dean.

"No, they are not Devil worshippers. Although I do believe that some might be aware of our existence they do not worship my Father through the Church, but rather through their magic and rituals to the Earth and Nature."

"Then, I repeat. What's the problem? He'll just say no."

Castiel's jaw clenched and Sam had the distinct feeling that he was more then a little irritated and Dean's blasé attitude to what the Angel perceived to a be a real problem.

"Have you forgotten so soon, Dean Winchester, just what Lucifer is? He was once an Angel of our Lord before he was cast out. Though it's not easy to translate his name from Enochian, he was once known as the Morning Star. The brightest and most beautiful of us all. However he was always the Tempter, the Deceiver and in the end it was his own pride and vanity that saw him and his followers cast out of Heaven and from the Grace of our Father."

"Think about it Dean!" Sam urged, finally having caught on to Castiel's worries. "Satan was the one who lured Eve to eat the fruit off the Forbidden Tree in Paradise and it was him that tempted Christ! How long do you think this guy will be able to resist?"

Dean swallowed hard and Sam was grateful to see that the seriousness of the situation was finally starting to seep into his brother's thick head.

"You are right, Sam. Though Harry Potter is already known to the angels as being a pure soul and having a place with our Father, he has nevertheless seen and been touched by the most vicious and merciless of evils. We fear that it is only a matter of time before he gives in. The problem is also that had it been any other mortal then we would only have the heir to worry about, however with Harry Potter's own considerable power we fear that this is a battle that may not be won. If Harry Potter joins with Lucifer, then all the world may well burn."

Castiel's shoulders seem to sag with the extra weight and though Sam wanted to comfort the Angel some and tell him that it really wasn't his fault his own mind buzzed with the recent influx of information. _We may not win_. There seemed something innately wrong with that idea. On some level Sam always assumed in a Star Warsian philosophy that good should always triumph over evil. And now to hear an Angel himself deliver such devastating news made Sam want to crawl into a bed and never come out.

The crickets chirped and owls hooted on the small back road in Louisiana as the three beings realised that all of their fighting may have been for naught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for the reviews and all the Story Alerts. Received over 50 emails with warning within three hours. That's rather nice:) Cookie to the person who gets the _Coupling_ reference!

Do you want another chapter? I have some smexy times in the next, but I'm not sure you would want to read a hot steamy slashy sex scene...?


	3. Of Seduction and Sacrilege

**Come Hell and High Water**

_Chapter 2_

_Of Seduction and Sacrilege_

**Disc: **Don't own it... but there must be some crossroads demon here soon.

**Warnings:** Bad spelling (still UNBETAED... Damn you ELPIN). **LEMON! **This entire chapter is a long** sex scene **between two men**. If you want to skip it, look for the line-breaker. **Mention of **mpreg. **Somewhat **dub-con**.

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

"Ha.. ha!.. Ah… ugh!" Harry couldn't help the gurgling noises from escaping. The friction the thick shaft made each time it penetrated Harry's pinned body made the young wizard sure he would be very very sore tomorrow but right now he couldn't care less. _It felt soooooo good_. He could feel every inch of that thick steel rod as it ruthlessly plundered in and out of Harry's helpless body. He wanted to scream at the being doing this but the thought had been lost along with his clothes quite some time ago.

"Ple.. ah!... oh… ugh!" A whimper escaped his lips as the thick cock shifted slightly to brush over his prostate. Tingles exploded up and down his spine as his felt his entire being narrow towards the prick still pounding into him mercilessly.

His body was shivering and covered in sweat. He was panting so hard now longing to climax but the man that had so easily dominated him had kept his pace steady for the last half hour only occasionally deigning to brush over Harry's prostrate. He had given up begging within the first five minutes knowing that he was completely at the mercy of the creature that had so ruthlessly cut down all of Harry's defences and seduced him. Though Harry couldn't honestly say he had put up that much of a fight. He had no clue where he even was, much less what name he was to call out when he finally was allowed to climax. All he knew that he had submitted with a piteous struggle to the nameless man with the cruel eyes, all thought of friends and worried family having long fled his mind.

Suddenly he felt fingers brushing along the glistening rim of his hole where the cock was even now slowly pushing and pulling out of his abused body. A shiver ran down his spine as the fingers made contact with his ever-so sensitized skin.

"So beautiful, my own. So lovely is your submission to me."

Harry wanted to protest to those huskily whispered words. He shouldn't have given in this easily. But right then the being once more shifted his hips and that lovely silk-encased piece of steel hit his prostrate dead on, making Harry moan piteously for more. Slowly the cock was pulled out of his body and Harry could to his shame feel his hole tightening around it trying and keep it within him. He moaned loudly when it was pushed almost brutally back in.

"Ah… ha… plea… please!" He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to come so badly but the man merely laughed mockingly into his ear. Harry felt like sobbing, _he was sooo close_!

"You're mine!" And with that very possessive statement the hand that had been slowly teasing his opening slid over his hip before pressing in between the bed and Harry's long neglected cock. It took only one brief squeeze before Harry was wailing his completion into the dark room his body shuddering as it contracted around the thick cock still pushing in and out of his spent body.

His passage kept tightening rhythmically as the man still pinning him down finally groaned quietly and Harry felt an almost orgasmic shudder run through his body as his battered hole was filled with hot cum.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

Harry's eyes were closed and all he could do was concentrate on breathing deeply to refill his oxygen-deprived body. He hissed as the softening member was slowly eased out of him and the weight of the man was finally removed from his back. He sighed deeply shifting a bit enjoying the cooling air on his sweat-drenched body. He was lying on a wet spot but every muscle in his body protested loudly at even budging a single millimetre.

Suddenly he felt a hand pulling slightly on his hip and groaning in irritation of having to move he slowly allowed himself to be turned on his back. The hand stayed on his hip gently brushing up and down. Harry almost smiled at the intimacy; it was strangely welcomed for a young man who had been touch-deprived most of his life. He felt the man on his left side also breathing slowly but he just couldn't be arsed to open his eyes yet and let the harsh light of reality intrude on this small perfect moment. The hand that had been stroking so lightly moved to caress his lower abdomen and Harry sighed in slight bliss already feeling his spent body wanting to fall asleep.

"You would look beautiful pregnant."

Sleep was suddenly the last thing on his mind as he bolted upwards and starting shuffling away from the man he knew nothing about. Those cruel eyes that Harry had avoided thinking too much about were glittering in hidden amusement at his sudden alertness. All Harry could think about, was _what the hell?_.

"You belong to me. I know you feel it. You natural magic wielders were always the most sensitive".

Harry's eyes widened in shock not only at the statement but also the feeling of his body, his very magic, humming in approval of the man's statement. Harry suddenly became very aware that he _wanted _to carry this man's child.

"No!"

The man started to chuckle lowly before raising his arms and leaning elegantly back into the mesh of pillows completely unconcerned with his own nudity, something that made Harry very conscious of his own state of dress. He quickly grabbed the nearby comforter covering himself in a sudden act of bashfulness. He could feel his cheeks reddening in embarrassment when the man let out a short laugh at his sudden prudishness.

"There is no fighting this time, Harry Potter. You belong to me and I will beget a child, my heir, with you. Just give in."

That velvety voice seemed to drift through the room like seductive smoke and penetrate every fibre of his being. Harry hated that he couldn't fight the shiver of pleasure that ran down his back at the sound and statement. This was a fight he could not win, but he would be damned before he just gave in!

Steeling his resolve, Harry tried to gather what little dignity he had left. He straightened his spine as much as he could and boldly raised his head to meet the man's gaze. It was that one act of defiance that became Harry's undoing. The very second Harry focused into those blackened eyes he saw true despair. The eyes weren't only black. The longer Harry stared the deeper he fell. He saw pain, suffering, endless burning flames, hot enough to consume a man's very soul. With startling clarity Harry realised that he had never been more afraid of anything in his entire life. The air in the room seemed to be sucked out as the young man finally managed to whisper the most important question out into the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The smirk he got in return coupled with the hellfire dancing in his eyes made Harry want to whimper in despair.

"We are all so much more complicated than our names"

The man smirked a little more widely clearly savouring the wizard's fear.

"I was once known as the Morning Star…" Harry swallowed heavily in foreboding. _Where had he heard that name?_

"But I am now and forever more… Lucifer"

Harry felt like he had been punched and could feel moisture gathering in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. He realised with startling clarity just how royally screwed he was. _I belong to the Devil._

**-:-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There you go... hope it was acceptable... I'll not tell you what I based this on *evil grin*  
>Did send this chapter off to be corrected, but Elpin doesn't like me any more *sniffle*. So I reread it five times, but I still know there are spelling errors and some dodgy sentences.<p>

**BTW**: The definition of _Sacrilege: _is the violation or injurious treatment of a sacred object... thought that fit Harry perfectly:D


	4. Of Hoaxes and Hardened Hearts

**Come Hell and High Water**

_Chapter 2_

_Of Hoaxes and Hardened Hearts_

**Disc: **Nah, man, can't even spell my name.

**Warnings:** Bad spelling (still UNBETAED... Damn you ELPIN). **Short!** This is just a filler chapter. Will be smexiness in the next!

**AN:** Happy Halloween! Been great fun, and am now out of candy!

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

"Dean! Come over here a second!" Sam called his brother without looking up from his laptop. It had only been a couple of days since the depressing visit from Dean's angel. The door to the bathroom opened and the green-eyed hunter waltzed in into the horrible disco decorated motel room, complete with sequenced wallpaper.

"Check this out" and with that Sam turned the laptop around to his older brother. Dean sighed in annoyance focused his gaze on the screen and immediately caught the headline of the online newspaper.

_'Disappearing into thin air? Truth or hoax?'_

And as Dean kept reading down the article he became more and more stunned. Apparently two people had disappeared into thin air on one of the busiest shopping streets in London. There was even a grainy picture from the surveillance camera featuring the two men that apparently had disappeared.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted into the room startling Sam so much that he almost jumped off the chair. At the sound of feathers Dean turned abruptly to find the trench-coat wearing angel looking carefully around the room for threats.

"What has happened, Dean?" the angel finally asked, as it appeared that neither of the brothers' lives was in immediate danger.

"Is that who we think it is?" Dean asked pointing to the screen. Sam didn't say anything but turned his trusted computer as the angel approached the table. Both brothers observed as surprised, sadness and guilt quickly washed through those unnaturally blue eyes.

"That is indeed Harry Potter". It was hard to see anything at the grainy photograph as Potter's back was towards the camera, but the brothers could clearly see the messy dark hair of the rather short young male together with a lean build. But it was the man opposite Harry that caught the attention of the boys.

"So that would be…" Sam trailed off.

"Yes, that is the vessel of Lucifer".

The silence in the room was rather stifling as both brothers leaned towards the screen to get a better look of the man that could bring about the end of the world. He didn't seem like anything altogether special. He was a good head taller then the wizard and seemed to have short dark brown hair and a strong jaw. Dean briefly admired the leather jacket but it didn't stop a shiver of apprehension to travel down the spines of both hunters.

"Seems pretty ordinary." Sam commented, but Dean merely hummed as he tried to ingrain the looks of the man to his memory.

"Though he does look pretty creepy", Sam added rather quietly as if he felt rather nervous. Dean hummed again in agreement before turning towards Castiel, only to find the angel had left without them noticing.

"Well Sam, take a good look at that picture, because soon enough we will have to hunt them down". Dean stated surely.

His brother glanced at him with a surprised expression.

"What about Harry Potter? It isn't his fault!" Dean could practically see the innocence in his brother still, despite his brush with demons and the guilt still weighing on him. It was so glaringly obvious in that moment that Dean wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for himself for his coldness or his brother for his naiveté.

"And he will eventually accept the Devil, Sam. And there's nothing we can do about it"

Sam opened his mouth to argue but as Dean watched the light seemed to dim and his brother merely closed his mouth and slowly nodded in agreement. Again Dean felt pity and sympathy well inside but he couldn't be sure if it was for himself or Sam.

-:-

_ "Give in Harry, you know you want to"_

_ "NO!" __He wouldn't! He couldn't! Not to the Devil!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I must admit that I am a bit amused at the hate-mail I've gotten over the unfinished stories. I've said again and again that I did this just to clean up my harddrive, and yet people are pissed that I_ dare to post something I've no intention of finishing_. Jupp... that's me! And no matter how much you nag, I still don't care:D If you want more... write it yourself:)

**Cheers!**


	5. Of Wardens and Prisoners

**Come Hell or High Water**

**WIP**

_Chapter 5_

_Of Wardens and Prisoners_

**Disc:** Neither is mine and I would know what to do with them, if they were...

**AN: **We need a Montage! A Montage! Got an offer of BETA, but didn't hear anymore, so once again UNBETAED.

**Warnings:** Some **SEX!** Between TWO **MEN**! Not very graphic though. **Psychological abuse. **This chapters can be read as a classic case of **Stockholms Syndrome. **Please skip, if you're that sensitive!

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

"_I'm not evil, my sweet Harry. I'm greatly misunderstood. Give in Harry, and I will provide for you. Something I know nobody else ever has." And then Harry felt strong arms wrap around him. He would always struggle, trying to stay stiff in the embrace, but within a minute he could feel his body relaxing as he breathed in Lucifer's fiery scent. He hated that the Devil could be right. He hated that he'd never been treated as well, hated that he loved the feeling of being taken cared of. _

_ "No" he managed to sob out before he ripped himself away and sprinted out into the tropical forest. _

-:-

_"Ah… ugh… yes… yes!... YES!" He finally climaxed and shuddered as his body orgasmed on the steel prick still fucking him in hard steady strokes. He felt his passage tighten almost painfully around the cock still penetrating him before the being above him groaned as he shook with the force of his own climax. And when Lucifer smiled contentedly down at him, the fire and brimstone in eyes barely noticeable, Harry felt the ache in his stomach grow. He smiled tentatively in return and when the Devil bent down to kiss him passionately Harry tried to ignore the guilt eating away at him as he finally gave in and responded just as keenly as the first time. _

-:-

_He was hiding in the bathroom, desperately trying to muffle his sobs. It was only place he felt even a modicum of privacy anymore. Everything was fucked up. He felt lighter than he ever had before, almost happy, but the guilt of slowly giving in seemed to be eating him alive. He hated that the man could make him forget his friends. He hated that he felt more appreciated in the arms of the Devil than he ever felt with his chosen family. He hated that he was attracted to the man, but he loathed himself even more for being attracted to the being behind the man. _Oh, he knew_. He knew that the reasonably good looking man that he had met that day months ago in London was merely a vessel to house the Devil. But weeks and weeks of gentle persuasion, good food, great company, better sex had let him slowly but surely see past the bounds of the vessel to glimpse the ethereal being behind. He had thought that the Devil would be ugly, that he would be twisted by the evil in hell and of his fall from Grace, but ever the Tempter, the Devil was truly beyond description. He was lovely and warm despite the obviously broken almost black feathery wings indicating his disgrace. But that didn't deter Harry from realising he was falling… hard._

-:-

_"Please, Harry. Please, give in." The words were whispered into his ear as the man behind him slowly pulled him closer. Harry was very aware he had never been better treated in his life. The pacific island that he'd finally realised he was on was lovely and though they were alone Harry had never felt more calm, happy and generally content with life. And he hated himself for it. _

_ "I… I… " He felt tears gather in his eyes. "Please give me more time"_

_ He was kissed softly on his temple. _

_ "Don't worry my sweet. Shush. Take all the time you need." Harry was always surprised with the Devil's patience. He asked once a day, usually after they had made love, and never ever got angry, annoyed or violent with Harry's constant rejections. It made it so easy to pretend. Harry's thoughts briefly turned towards Dumbledore, and he wondered what choice was right, and what was easy. _

-:-

_"And what would you do with a child? Would you train it to kill? Train it to hate man? To hate this earth? Me? God?" Harry was almost shouting at the end as he lounged on the beach with __only a towel wrapped around his waist. The sun was shining bright but the dark clouds on the horizon seemed to match Harry's angry and desperate feelings. He didn't however get to rage long. _

_ "You think I would not love my child? Do you think I would want the same life for my child as I had? Do you think I would take it from you?" Lucifer's voice unlike Harry's was calm, though he thought he detected a hint of desperation. "Do you think I would not want you in _our_ child's life? Do you really think even after all this time that I do not care for you regardless of any child you would provide me?" _

_ It was really that last statement that did Harry in. He had always believed that the only reason why the devil pretended to take care of him was because of his ability to bare a child. But could it really be true? Had the Devil fallen for a mere wizard?_

_ "Do you think I chose you randomly? Do you not think that I could have a child with another if that was my wish? You belong to me, Harry. I know you feel it. Give in my precious. Let me take care of you as you deserve!" The voice was fierce and Harry almost believed that the Devil could actually mean it. In the end Harry just looked sadly at the man before turning around and walking slowly down the beach, ignoring the heavy rain clouds blocking out the sun. When he was a good distance from Lucifer and the house Harry tried for the hundredth time to Apparate out, but as every time before he felt his body blocked and his magic constricted. _

_ "What do I do?" He whispered out into the lush tropical forest. In response the heavens opened and Harry was drenched within seconds._

-:-

_ "What's He like?" Harry finally dared to ask. They were actually cuddled on the terrace after dinner, where he had actually managed to persuade Lucifer to try his chocolate mousse dessert, despite claiming that he didn't require sustenance. _

_ "Who?" came the tightly measured response letting Harry know Lucifer knew exactly what he was talking about. _

_ "…God"_

_The only sound heard for a long time was the waves of the ocean and the sounds of the forest, and Harry was suddenly persuaded that for once he had overstepped some invisible line. He turned his head away before mumbling: "Never mind"._

_ A second later, however, he was suddenly pulled out of his seat and dragged on Lucifer's lap where he was gently cradled. _

_ "He's… there really are no human languages on earth that have the proper words to describe my Father as He is far beyond human comprehension. Humans are unable to gaze at our true visage." Lucifer's tone was one Harry had heard many times before, and as weird as it sounded he was sure that the Devil would have made an excellent teacher. He definitely was persuasive enough. But that wasn't really what puzzled Harry with his response. _

_ "But I can see _through _you and to your wings." Before the words were even fully out Lucifer's burning dark eyes were focused on Harry. _

_ "You can see me?" The tone was unreadable and Harry found his throat parched and had to nod his head to respond. Instead of some feared temper tantrum or rant about the strange abilities of natural-born wizards Harry was rewarded with a heated kiss. __As his clothes were slowly removed and kisses laid on his newly revealed flesh Harry felt Lucifer whisper into his skin: "I'm glad you can see me". And though Harry still denied Satan's request for an heir that night he felt the struggle saying 'NO' increase._

-:-

_"(…) and that was when I realised my mistake. And the betrayal of all those I had thought friend. And as punishment for my _pride_…" the word was sneered in hatred, "… I was thrown from heaven and my wings broken"._

_ And though Harry knew that the explanations of the events leading to Lucifer's Fall was one-sided he couldn't help but sympathize. His very humanity saw the similarities between the Headmaster, serving as Harry's own grandfather, turned merciless general, demanding things beyond endurance and Lucifer's own Father-issues. _

_ "I'm so sorry". Harry whispered when the silence became unbearable trying to make his tone sympathetic rather the pitying, something he hated himself. _

_ He felt the man tense beneath his arms analysing his tone of voice before relaxing letting the silence stretch once more._

_ "Do you miss Him…" Harry asked after gathering his courage. _

_ Once more the Devil tensed betneath his hands and Harry quickly began apologising._

_ "Nothing to be sorry for." The Devil sighed. "Yes… I… Yes, I miss him. But I _cannot_ regret". The tone of voice was laden with emotion and Harry realised just how much it must have cost the former angel to admit to that. All he could do was hug him tighter, hoping his presence was somehow soothing. _

-:-

_"Damn it!" Harry's was red-faced and he was sweating hard. His magic was taxed and he felt exhaustion creeping in._

_ "It is nothing to be angry for, little one. Only my Father would be able to heal the damage His Angels inflicted.". And Harry felt tears threatening to overflow at the Devil's resigned tone. _

_ "But… I wanted to… it's not right… I…" _

_ And then warm arms embraced him as he felt blackness creeping into his vision._

_ "I knew you would not be able to heal them completely. But thank you for even considering to try"._

_ Harry smiled tearfully at Lucifer before he gazed forlornly over the Devil's shoulder to the still broken black wings that he had been unable to heal fully despite being one of most powerful wizards alive._

-:-

"_Will you grant me my wish, my sweet little one?" _

_Lucifer asked once more as the pair was cuddled on the king-size bed following their usual bedtime ritual. Harry reckoned he had been literally held prisoner for about six months already, and though he knew he would either leave pregnant or dead, he didn't really feel like a prisoner anymore. The Devil would disappear sometimes but he was never gone longer then a day and Harry had never seen any other beings on the island beyond the resident wild life. He almost hated to admit to himself, but he always missed the Devil when he was gone. _

_ "Yes"_

_ Harry didn't actually realise he had said it before the word was spoken. The pair stilled completely in surprise. _

_ "You will?" It was whispered so low and tense that Harry could barely hear it. _

_ "Yes." He responded more confident than before. He loved him. He, Harry James Potter, loved the Devil. It was completely irrational and perhaps half a year with Satan as his only companion had addled his brains, but his very magic had actually begun to sing at Harry's acquiescence making his skin almost glitter in the dim light. _

_ The wizard suddenly found himself forced onto his back with Lucifer leaning over him, his eyes blazing fire._

_ "Say it." was spoken with strict command._

_ Harry didn't know exactly why, but he felt his eyes moisten as a brilliant smile stretched across his face.  
>"Yes, I want to carry your child". The words were barely spoken before Harry's breath was stolen from him a brutal and ardent kiss. <em>

_ "You said yes!" Harry could honestly say he had never seen the man so animated, or plain happy before and he couldn't stop the blissful laughter escaping. The ardour displayed lead to one of the most erotic and passionate nights of Harry's life. And as the pair lay sated and wrapped in each other's arms Harry felt the shift in his magic as life was finally formed within him. Moving Lucifer's hand towards his abdomen the soon-to-be parents smiled in complete happiness, never knowing that the joy, trust and even love shared would soon be but a treasured memory._

_-:-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well.. there's my little montage. Know there are some spelling errors here, but I just couldn't wait.

BTW if any of you haven't heard of Stockholm Syndrome, it's a psychological situation where hostages experience sympathy and empathy towards their captor. The hostages misconstrue the lack of abuse from their kidnappers as kindness. It's named after a rather famous bank robbery in Stockholm that took place over five days in 1973. One of the hostages even called the Swedish Prime Minister expressing her displeasure with him and urging him to let her kidnappers go.  
><strong>So...The question is...<strong> Is Harry in love or not? Is Lucy abusing him? Can there be anything worth saving here?


	6. Of Disaster and Dissidence

**Come Hell or High Water**

**WIP**

_Chapter 6._

_Of Disaster and Dissidence_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Neither SPN or HP proceeds have made their way into my pocket, promise!

**AN: **Happy New Year!

**AN:** Will be posting again in the New Year, whether all my unfinished babies deserve an update or not depends on my MPD mood! Hope there will be something for everyone.

**Warnings:** Suggested forced Abortion. Lack of faith. Violence, underage drinking/smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

Sam watched in barely hidden amusement as his brother Dean skilfully managed to dupe the three truckers out of their money in the pool game. While he didn't exactly approve of his brother's methods, the fact of the matter was that hunting didn't pay and they were short. While the occasional saved person would repay them in cash, they were mostly rewarded with kisses to the cheeks and eternal gratitude. Although nice, those things couldn't feed them.

It had been a surprisingly quiet year since the resurrection of Lucifer. While demonic possessions were definitely up, the brothers had noticed a lack of leadership and general confusion marking their attacks. Castiel still dropped by once in a while, but it seemed like the heavenly host was just as confused as to where Lucifer was hiding out.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam didn't even twitch in surprise, having heard the tell-tale flutter of feathers before the trench-coat wearing angel sat down in the empty seat in front of him.

"Cas." He nodded in greeting. "Anything new?"

"Yes, I need you and Dean to come with me right now." It was only then that Sam really took the time to actually look at the angel. He had to fight the urge to gasp. Castiel's hair was even messier than usual, and along with his unshaven chin and crooked clothing he looked more like a broke stockbroker. What really underlined the severity of the issue was the small splatter of blood that was barely visible on Castiel's white shirt, along with the fact that the angel was, for the first time ever, NOT wearing his tie.

His appearance aside, it was the look in his eyes that urged Sam to get up and hurry over to his brother at the pool table. Those unusual blue eyes that Sam could swear he saw stars in were almost glazed over in sadness, guilt and fear.

"How about it guys? Double or nothing?" Dean was surprisingly eloquent even when inebriated. The only way that Sam could usually tell if his brother was drunk or not (beside the smell of beer and cigarettes) was his heavy-lidded gaze that for once didn't seem to be haunted by the supernatural.

"I'm sorry, guys." Sam used his height to push through the rough looking men who were gathered around the pool table. "I'm afraid that my brother and I have to leave. Now."

A chorus of 'AWWW's rose from the men, Dean being the loudest.

"Come on, Sam. We have time. I think I for once might have a chance to actually win a game." Sam couldn't' help being impressed: even when his usual routine was interrupted, Dean always stayed in character.

"Yeah, well, Dean. We NEED to go. Cas finally called, and he's got some big news about that job we were waiting for." Dean's posture immediately lost its casual slouch, and he made his excuses.

Since Sam didn't see the angel by their table, he led his brother outside into the cooling night air of Port Angeles, Washington.

A couple of drunken boys that Sam truly doubted were of age were trying to smoke. They quickly shuffled past them around the corner of the bar, where Sam hoped the Angel would be waiting, which he was.

"Hey, Cas…" Dean stopped short because, like Sam, he suddenly noticed the angel's appearance. "Dude, what the hell? Where's your tie?"

"The tie is not important, Dean. I have to tell yo-…" Castiel didn't really get any further before he was rather rudely cut off.

"Not important? Cas, that tie is more a part of you then Elvis in his one-piece! What happened?" Sam tried unsuccessfully to cover a snort of amusement, but one look at a pissed off angel told him just how little funny it really was.

"Dean."

The heaviness in that one word sobered the blond-haired hunter up faster than anything. The gruff voice was laden with a heavenly power that seemed strong enough to wipe Dean's very existence off the face of the earth.

"Lucifer has rejoined his Hellish Host, and we believe he is planning on opening another Devil's Gate not far from San Francisco."

Sam was shocked that after almost a year of nothing the Devil was finally here again. Suddenly it all seemed more real.

"Is that why you look like that? You were in a battle?" he asked, more than a little concerned for their angelic friend. It seemed that Sam's assumption was wrong as both brothers, even in the feeble light of the back alley, could clearly see the guilt washing across Castiel's face.

"No… we… I. We finally got a lead." As the angel once more hesitated the brothers both lifted their eyebrows in matching anticipation. "We finally got a lead… on Harry Potter."

"And…?" Dean prompted.

"He… we…" Castiel shut up again and the brothers both swore that tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Lucifer had secluded him somewhere on a wizarding island off the coast of Vietnam. It took us months to discover their trail let alone figure out how to break through the wards on the island. We… We attacked yesterday. We felt the wards fluctuate briefly and Ezekiel managed to unsettle them. We…" Castiel swallowed again and the look of guilt and hopelessness seemed to overwhelm him. Sam felt himself tense trying to stop himself from hugging the suddenly fragile angel and from his brother's own aborted movement it seemed Dean was dealing with the same want.

"We broke in and found that the reason the wards fluctuated was that Lucifer had left. How we haven't managed to track him outside the wards I have no idea but we did find Harry…" again the angel trailed off.

"Was he… was he alright?" Sam asked hesitantly, wondering about the fate of the wizard.

"He was approximately six months pregnant".

Sam tensed as Dean turned around and cursed up a storm that would usually have garnered a heavy reprimand from the angel.

"So the little weakling gave in did he? Did you manage to take him out?" Dean's voice was ice cold and Sam couldn't fight the flinch at his brother's harsh words. Suddenly his eyes flashed towards Castiel's shirt where the tiny trail of blood suddenly seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Castiel… you didn't?..." Sam trailed off not sure what he was asking for.

"I… we…" Castiel choked and Sam had to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Uriel immediately grabbed him and pulled his divine sword. And after getting Zacharias' permission he proceeded to cut the child from Harry's body."

Sam felt his face whiten as what the angels had done hit him. Angels of G-d had… they had… He wanted to throw up. Scream! How could any god, let alone a merciful one, allow something like this to happen? To allow his own army to _murder_ an unborn child? It was with that last statement from Castiel that Samuel Winchester, after 24 years, finally lost his faith.

Glancing hopelessly at his brother, Sam was at least a little comforted that even Dean looked a little pale at the news.

"He was unsuccessful."

Sam's head snapped towards the angel.

"What..?"

"Both Uriel and Zacharias severely underestimated Harry's magical strength. With the wards finally down he was able to teleport away from the island and as of now, neither the others or I have any clue where Harry Potter is."

"But where is the blood from".

"I… I…." Sam would most likely have found the stammering amusing at any other time, especially when it looked like the angel was slightly constipated.

"The blood is Harry's. I… I couldn't stand by and watch. I… I helped him escape. And ripped Uriel off him as soon as I realised what he was about to do. As of right now I am as much of a fugitive from Heaven as Harry Potter and Lucifer. I am actually amazed that I have not Fallen from Heaven and become completely human."

Though Dean had opened his mouth no doubt to question why Castiel would allow a wizard carrying the anti-Christ to escape, but with the angel's final statement, Sam witness his brother's mouth snap shut.

"You defied Heaven?" Dean eventually asked.

Castiel's usual sharp eyes were now red ringed and resigned and he merely nodded towards the hunter.

"Well good for you!" Sam couldn't help but chuckle softly at Dean's reaction. Of course his brother would be impressed with Castiel's rebelliousness. It was even followed up by a hard slap on the angel's back and Sam started full on laughing after seeing the bewildered look on the poor man's face.

"I'm glad you didn't allow the others to kill him or the kid. No matter what." Sam couldn't help but add, smiling broadly towards the disobedient angel.

"Yeah…" Dean was scratching the back of his neck, no doubt suddenly feeling the strain of an emotional overcharged moment. His brother was so repressed sometimes. "I'm glad you didn't… that you didn't kill him or the… baby.".

The moment sobered up a bit as Castiel seemingly remembered Dean's hope that the wizard was dead.

"I could not kill him, Dean. Nor the child. Both are innocent."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"No, Dean. Harry Potter, despite whatever concessions he may have granted the Devil is innocent. His soul is still completely pure. I saw it."

Both Sam and Dean stilled, wondering how that could be true.

"What does that actually mean?" Dean finally inquired.

"It can mean anything. For some reason, spending a year in the company of the Devil has not tarnished Harry Potter's soul in any way. Though he has apparently given into the Devil's demand of a child… there is no evil there. Nothing that goes against the will of my Father. And that is why I had to interfere."

Both brothers were respectfully quiet, taking the time to soak up all the new information. Just what kind of a man was this Harry Potter?

"It's getting late. Let's head back to the motel," Dean decided, turning to go. 'Come on Sam, Cas.'

Castiel's head snapped up and Sam swore the briefest of smiles crossed the worn angel's face before he nodded and walked slowly after the brothers.

**-:-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know that was a bit evil and I also know that it's not the longest of updates, but it had to be written.

Any comments?


	7. Of Conditions and Considerations

**Come Hell or High Water**

WIP

_Chapter 7_

_Of Conditions and Considerations._

_****_**AN:** I am sorry for the wait, but am busy trying to find a bleedin' job. Not so easy when one has learnt squat:D

**Warnings:** UNBETAED! Appalling grammar, mPreg, talk of abortion, adoption and murder. Stockholm-Syndrome

* * *

><p>"KREACHER!"<p>

The pop of apparition was heard before an old, but surprisingly clean house elf suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Master Harry has finally called. Oh! Kreacher is sooo pleased! It has been so… Master? Master! Master is hurt!"

"Help… please… Kreacher" and with that a six-month pregnant Harry collapsed in the hallway of his ancestral home.

-:-

The first thing Harry felt coming out of his deep sleep was warm silk cradling his nude body. It was a wonderful feeling and for a second he wondered why Lucifer had changed the sheets. However his daydream was shattered when he realised just where he was and what had happened. He felt his breath speeding up and panic settling in as his arms quickly moved down his body to feel… his still pregnant belly.

Harry couldn't stop the sob of relief from escaping him. It had been so close. He had almost lost his little son. _His son!_.

As his right hand met the bandage on the right side of his stomach Harry choked on his breath once again as he realised just how close he had come to lose his unborn child.

An almost silent pop alerted Harry that he was no longer alone, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Kreacher. Please, tell me. Can you still sense my son?"

Harry knew house elf magic was greatly unappreciated and could do much more then simple cleaning spells. The old dark house elf climbed up onto the huge king-size before toddling over to Harry's curled body. He allowed the house elf to pull down the sheet revealing his bare form and though usually he would never allow the elf to see him in such a state, he was currently beyond modesty and caring. The old elf almost reverently placed his hands on Harry's enlarged belly and the wizard felt a cool tickle trace his skin as the foreign magic touched him.

The elf closed his eyes in concentration and Harry felt himself holding his breath in nervous desperation.

Soon though the elf smiled and removed his small wrinkly hands and Harry almost felt like shouting in complete joy. His son was healthy!

"Master's son is very strong. Lots and lots of magic! But Master is not so good." The old elf was looking nervously at him. "Master's magic protected the little one from the injury but Master is very tired in body and mind. He must rest! Or he will hurt the little Master."

Harry nodded tiredly, realised that the amount of stress, pain and heartache he had been through the last twenty hours was enough to put any being on bed-rest. He swallowed over the lump forming in his throat and forcibly tried to push what had happened away. He couldn't think about it yet, he couldn't and wouldn't think about the implications of what had happened.

"Thank you Kreacher. Thank you so much. You probably saved my son. I am very grateful."

"Kreacher lives to serve Master. But if this lowly house elf may ask… where has Master been? Master's Weezy and Grangy have been terribly worried. Yous just gone!"

Harry's eyes were wide in amazement. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Kreacher was actually worried about him. Tears were almost pooling again as the warmth in his chest expanded.

"Thank you for your concern Kreacher. But I was…" he trailed off. Well, it was true after all. "I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! Oh! How did Master escape! Who dares take the great Master Potter-Black!" Harry almost laughed out loud at Kreacher's indignation on his part.

"It's fine, Kreacher. Well… I was kidnapped, but well it… " Harry trailed off. What could he really say? He had fallen in love with his kidnapper, who just happened to be the Devil himself. Oh, and by the way he was pregnant with his child? Who he was adamantly refusing to call Damian. Harry almost groaned. God, it sounded like the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome he had ever heard! But it wasn't! It really wasn't! Was it?

Thoughts flashed towards the training programmes Ron and he had attended after the war before he'd reevaluated his life. They'd been put through all sorts of physical training programmes, but also mandatory psychological evaluations and courses on kidnapping, torture. Including the wizardings version of Stockholm Syndrome known as the Andros Affinity. Andros the Invincible being a Greek Wizard who after being taken as food, though later kept as a pet by his native Greek Giants became so sympathetic towards their cause that he was famous for being the only wizard ever producing a Giant Patronus. The part of the story that often went unmentioned was that Andros went completely 'native' and ended up giving away all his possessions, moving into the Giant Reserve and after marrying his sweetheart Ligeia and was consequently crushed to a pulp on his wedding night. Thus a warning to all wizards to never become too sympathetic towards kidnappers (though most read Dark Creatures).

"Kreacher… I. It's okay, but I think I need to sleep. Please don't inform anybody that I'm back yet. Make sure the wards are up and that the Floo is blocked please."

Kreacher immediately snapped back to attention and carefully walked off the bed before bowing low.

"This Kreacer swears to protect Master and little Master. I's will take care of everything. Kreacher will be back in a few hours with some dinner for Master and Little Master." And with that he popped out leaving Harry alone with his darkening thoughts.

-:-

The constant pressure on his bladder woke Harry early morning the following day. And despite a bit of grumbling at his son's inappropriate timing, Harry couldn't help the newfound all-round happiness of being pregnant. Sure it was a drag with aching feet, back and ankles, not to mention the constant bathroom breaks, but still.. it was _his_ son! He was carrying a child. His child.

Feeling the hormones take control Harry couldn't help but send a silent prayer towards his magic and nature to allow him this wonderful experience. The bandage on his side was a horrible reminder of how quickly such bliss could be taken away.

With that thought in mind however, Harry sat down heavily on the bed. He could feel the tears brimming as he realised the harsh implications of what had happened the previous evening.

Lucifer had left on one of Harry's own request as he had had a desperate hankering for Crème Brûlée. It had been less then ten minutes, before he felt the wards fluctuating. Thinking it was Lucifer returning already, Harry had been completely taken by surprise by the hostile force suddenly ensconced in the living room. Fighting back a sob, Harry had trouble thinking about the fact that angels of the Lord God had wanted his unborn son dead. Had wanted to cut the child from his pregnant body. There had been no mercy in their eyes, and if not for the sudden distraction of the blue-eyed one, Harry would never have managed to escape. He bit back another sob. He had, oh god, he accepted the Devil and now the angels were hunting him! Was his soul black and damned forever? Was the love he felt towards Lucifer false? Had he betrayed humanity with his choice? What had he done?

And so wrapping the silk bed cover around his still naked body, Harry Potter broke down and cried.

-:-

Kreature had prescribed bed rest, and the stubborn elf had even surprised Harry by his steadfast opinion that Master Harry needed to rest. A solid week now Harry had spent layzing about in bed, reading and eating many healthy meals prepared by the loyal little elf. The bandage had been removed the night before, but the still red and angry thin scar left behind gave Harry the chills and would remind him forevermore just how alone he was in this. The need for a familiar face was almost overwhelming and he had thought many times about allowing Kreature the call on the Weasleys and have them come over. But their previous parting hadn't been all that warm. Their relationship had cooled considerably after Harry's steadfast refusal to marry Ginny or take up some sort of prominence in the wizarding world. The fact that he wasn't out there with Ron policing the wizarding world and fresh auror graduates and been viewed as a personal insult by the red-head. Thus while he still came around to tea and bought gifts for birthdays his relationship with Ron and Hermione had cooled and to be frank their priorities just weren't the same any more.

The fact that he felt so isolated from those he once counted friends left him feeling even more alone. He also knew that one of the usual methods Healers prescribed for dealing with PTSD and Andros Affinity (though Harry still kept arguing against his self-diagnosis), was family therapy. And though Harry wouldn't approach the remaining Dursley's with a forty-five mile long pole, he still had had friends around him after the War... but now... The words ordering Kreature to open the Floo died before they were formed. Despite wanting to believe otherwise he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Hermione would want to have him committed. And if he hadn't been this far along, _encourage_ him to have an abortion. Now she would probably only recommend him putting the child up for adoption.

The absolute worst part of all this was that Harry couldn't say with absolute certainty that he _wasn't _suffering from Andros Affinity. Reading through the book on the wizarding equivalent of Stockholm Syndrom Harry could see plenty of similarities between their situations. Andros had like him been kidnapped, freed and had chosen later to return to the site of his captivity. Mind Healers had spent decades discussing his choices and the psychology behind them.

And here Harry was, kidnapped by the Devil, isolated, manipulated and virtually imprisoned, forced to become impregnated and almost executed. Rubbing his expanded stomach and the bright red line, Harry froze remembering the coldness and the icy determinations of the angels made him quickly rethink his decision. It would be better for everybody in the wizarding world that they have no knowledge of his whereabouts and even less about his condition. He needed to keep his son safe!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Really not happy with the end of this chapter. Didn't think I got Harry's doubts, fears and choices out right. I need him questioning everything and being backed into a corner. Ah, well.. Next chapter isn't too far off. We will be back with our fav boys!

Any thoughts?


	8. Of Poker and Traps

**Come Hell or High Water**

WIP

_Chapter 8_

_Of Poker and Traps_

**AN:** Can I possibly apologize enough? I know it's beyond rude not to update and very much so with so little, but the fact is that I'm still getting used to full working days and am franklu to freakin' tired to even contemplate writing a thing.

**Warnings:** UNBETAED! Once again appalling grammar. Mentions of death and dead things.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

"But what is the point of this exercise?"

"Point? What do you mean? It's something to stop you from getting bored! Don't you get bored in heaven?"

"No"

Dean just huffed at the predictable answer, glaring at the diminished angel for not understanding the importance of learning poker.

The elder Winchester and his angel were currently ensconced in an old warehouse just outside of Banderas, Texas. The trap had been set and Sam was currently trying to lure of one the demons they knew to be in town to their current location. Not all that difficult since despite not becoming the leader of some demonic army, Sam Winchester was still rather fascinating to the demons walking the earth.

"No, Cas. You can't show your cards to anyone else. Just keep them to yourself. Now, what do you bet?"

"How does one determine what to bet?"

"Well, it depends on how good your hand is and how bad the other players are."

"But I thought this game was played with the currency of the realm? Why then are we using matches?"

Dean really wanted to tear his hair out. The idea to teach the angel poker had been, in his own opinion, one of the better ideas since Cas rarely let any emotions show on his face. But he hadn't considered the angel's ever growing curiosity about humanity and Dean was left almost feeling like a school teacher or maybe even a father-figure trying to teach the angel how to survive in the world. While Castiel hadn't fallen yet, his contact with heaven and the other angels had been cut.

Luckily however the sound of a door creaking interrupted any possible response and both men were quick to get into position armed with weapons.

Dean felt himself relaxing his shoulders as he heard the quiet 'Don't shoot' from his brother.

Dean nodded towards Cas, before asking, "Did it work".

Getting a quiet 'Yeah' in response the three of them prepared for their next visitor.

-:-

"And here I thought that I was the demon and you the divine being of love and forgiveness".

The sneer that crossed the guy's face was just as ugly as the man himself, no demon-possession necessary. Being the stupid low-level demon that they had thought it was, the possessed man following Sam and been relatively easy to confine in the devil's trap. While it hindered the being's movement it sadly didn't stop the vitriol from spewing forth.

"We are not the ones that go around possessing people and torturing them." Dean glared at the demon.

"Ah, but we aren't the ones that cut innocent children from their mother's wombs either…" As the silence stretched after the comment, the demon's grin widened as he fixed his laughing and mocking eyes on the guilt-ridden angel.

"You have no clue what you're talking about!" Dean screamed towards the useless being as he gladly punched him in the jaw. The horrible laugh that spewed from the demon's mouth made the hairs on all three boys stand on end.

"I should really thank you though. Many of us had thought that our Lord had abandoned us, but then you angels came and… reminded him of what his ultimate goal was". The smirk was so prominent now that it could have split the bastards face. It widened even more when he saw the impact of his words on his three captors.

"Ah, hit a nerve have I. Do you see yet?" He asked directing the question towards Sam and Dean. "That while the angels claim to be righteous, they care even less for mortals then we do."

Sam, Dean and Cas traded glances the first two assuring the last that he was in now way in the same category with his brothers.

"Where is Lucifer now?" Sam took over the question, though with a lot less threatening face then Dean would have liked.

"Ah, ah ah. That would be telling." The smirk hadn't left the bastard's face for even a second.

"Fine then we send you back!" Dean threatened only to loose his cool when the demon laughed in their faces.

"Send me back?" He kept chuckling to himself. "You stupid meat-sacks… What should I fear in hell when Lucifer can bring me back anytime?"

His smile was almost cheeky when he saw the three exchanging glances once more.

In the end it was Dean that started chuckling to himself, immediately drawing the attention of the demon.

"Bring you back? Bring _you_ back. If you really think that Lucifer, the Devil, cares a rat's ass about you, the lowly minion, then it seems that you are the real idiot in the room."

Dean couldn't help the smug look cross his face when he saw the smile leave the demon's.

"Where is Lucifer?" Cas asked, and even Dean was impressed with the sheer angelic authority carried in the blue-eyed man's voice.

"I can't tell you that" came the curt reply, all playfulness gone.

"Then where is Harry Potter?" Castiel asked with the same tone of voice.

All of them where surprised however when a sneer crossed the demon's face and his black eyes flashed in anger.

"Dead, I hope."

"And what about his child?" Sam asked curious.

"His child?! His CHILD? What about us?" The demon screamed at them in rage. "We are his children! His creation! Why would I care about the pathetic little mortal? I hope he is dead and in the ground rotting so that our Lord may once more focus on what is important!"

The three changed glances again and with Castiel's nod, Sam began the exorcism, the words flowing easily from memory. The demon screamed in rage before the familiar black smoke was coughed up and slithered into the ground.

Finishing the Latin chant, Sam cautiously moved closer to the body checking the man's pulse before shaking his head and sighing in sadness towards his brother and friend.

-:-

A good hour later the three were once more on the road, still covered in a bit of dirt from digging a grave for the poor bastard that housed the demon. Not much had been spoken between the three of them, all still contemplating the demon's anger and hatred towards the wizard.

"Do you think this means that Lucifer doesn't know if Harry Potter is alive?"

As usual it was Sam that broke the silence with his inquisitive nature.

"Does it make a difference?" came Dean's quiet reply.

Sam frowned thinking it over. Suddenly the sharp image of Jessica flashed through his mind.

"Yeah, yeah it might…"

"Why? It's the Devil!" Dean spat out, his muscles tensing in anger and disgust..

"Well… I don't know, all right! Cas? Didn't you say that this wizard was still… um pure of soul? That sort of points to… well not good, but at least not so very evil. What if… and I'm just guessing here, Harry is good… for Lucifer?"

The silence that stretched was tense and frankly unbelievable.

"Sam…" Dean's voice was hesitant not wanting to hurt his little brothers feelings, but Sam could easily feel the sentiment even from the silent Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah… just a thought" He sighed deeply. "We're screwed".

Since nobody seemed in a hurry to refute the statement the rest of the journey passed in an uncomfortable and stiff silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I still have several chapter that haven't been posted, but are all unbetaed unfortunately.  
>In other news, I have yet another unfinished story, that I once again doubt I will ever finish. It's another mpreg story but with hermaphrodite Harry with a DracoHarry pairing. Don't know if I dare post yet another fic unfinished with getting lynched. Again, would have hoped somebody could adopt it :(


	9. Of Fortification and Faith

**Come Hell or High Water**

_WIP_

_Of Fortifications and Faith_

_**AN:** Is there an apology big enough? This chapter is for _ProngsPotter22, _who gave me a royal arse-kicking. If I don't update this story at least once a month they are entitled to a summary of the rest of the story. So I either put up, or shut up:D No better motivator._

**Warning: SHORT! **Even worse grammar then usual I'm afraid. Lots of mpreg!

* * *

><p>Despite Kreacher's insistent demands his master had yet to contact his friends. Though the house-elf absolutely loathed the dirty mudblood and blood-traitor he knew that his master needed more help then he was capable of. He had heard his master many times already sobbing for the father of his child and the house-elf was also worried at the lack of Healer-care that his master received. Feeling the wards shudder as magic danced around the ancient home, Kreacher tutted sadly. His late Lady Black would have kept to her confinement, as proper pureblooded women were supposed. But then again, Kreacher thought to himself as the magic crackled, Master Harry was so much kinder. He would take care of Master and his unborn.<p>

Harry meanwhile was too busy warding his town house with Fidelius and every other blood-ward known to wizarding kind to think about the changes in his body or what the choice of carrying a child meant. It had always been Hermione who was the studious one and so while Harry knew about he possibility he didn't really know of the consequences. One of the important ones being the shifting focus of his magic. While not disappearing, carrying a child, a magical child meant that the parent's own magic would be the basis for the child's and without the father present any longer a lot of Harry's magic went to protecting and nurturing his son.

Beside a general feeling of fatigue that Harry coupled with the pregnancy and the loss of Lucifer he didn't realise that all the spells he was casting were only at half-strength and that while still relatively strong compared to the average wizard was not powerful enough to shield him forever from the soldiers of the Heavenly Host.

-:-

_"My sweet, there is literally nothing more beautiful then you. Not even the Grace of my father can outshine the bliss of seeing you glowing with my child". The words were whispered heatedly into Harry's ear as the man behind him moved with slow precise movements in and out of his spent body. One hand underneath his body fondling his developing chest while the other roamed his pregnant body. _

_ He could feel his eyes close and his muscles straining as he neared his second climax. He was panting now, continuously moaning as that lovely silk-encased rod kept hitting that lovely spot inside him._

_ Finally the stimulation of his body was too much and Harry's back arched as he screamed out his lover's name._

_ "Lucifer!"_

-:-

Back at Grimmauld Place Harry was dragged from that lovely dream as his body shuddered coming hard in real life as well. Falling back he laid panting in the dark and his spent body relaxed in a post-orgasmic haze. It didn't take long however for his hormone charged body to feel the loss and seconds later Harry's was sobbing heavily on the bed.

He still hadn't had any contact with Ron or Hermione and though he knew that he should his shame wouldn't allow it. He could already see Ron's face contorting in disgust at what Harry had allowed and Hermione flipping through the pages of some self-help manual explaining to Harry the symptoms of Stockholm-syndrome. The worst of it all was that Harry knew there was probably a grain a truth to it. He had fallen in love with his kidnapper and was now pregnant yearning to be back to their secluded island where nothing in the world could touch them at all. It seemed to be the perfect textbook example, but Harry still couldn't believe it truly.

And maybe it all would have been easier to come to terms with if Lucifer actually acted like the devil around him? Had he been cruel and demanding, but it had all seemed so sincere. He knew that he could have been roundly played. He knew that he had sort of given in, but hadn't there been love? Warmth shining through those eyes instead of eternal hellfire or was that too faked?

His breath still hitching from his sudden crying attack Harry slowly fingered the prominent scar of the side of his stomach. It would have been easier to come to terms with, he mused, if the angels hadn't been such utter arseholes. Sometimes he wondered if he had fallen through the looking glass, where the angels where evil and the devil whispered sweet compliments and promise of love in his ear.

Shaking his head, Harry let a warm smile cross his face as he felt the movement of his son within his body. He knew that whatever happened he would love his son above all others, and he had already made a promise to himself that his son would never have Harry's own childhood. He would be wanted and loved and would know it without a shadow of a doubt.

A pop and the wafting smell of breakfast made Harry aware just how hungry he and his son were.

"Morning Kreacher". And with that Harry relished in the perfectly crispy bacon with salsa and toast covered in chocolate sauce, never knowing he was about to be found out.

-:-

"Anna"

"Castiel"

Dean couldn't help the miffed looked crossing his face at the lack of greeting. Yeah, so the angel hadn't gotten her mojo back at the time, but Dean still felt he deserved a 'hello' from his former lover.

He felt his brother tense at his side fingering his side-arm at the others angel's presence, not knowing if she here to harm Cas or them.

"You are difficult to locate".

"Good", came the satisfied reply from Castiel.

The silence stretched again as the three men stood across from one fully-fledged angel, incidentally one of Cas' former bosses, just outside of a diner in Springfield.

"You went against orders". Anna's tone didn't reveal anything, but that didn't stop Dean or Sam flipping the safeties off their firearms.

"Yes". Though Cas had gotten a little better with expressing and understanding human emotions, he was still one helluva poker player…. Well, Dean mused, he could be, if he just stopped asking so many damned questions about the game instead of playing.

"You have been cut from heaven".

Dean wanted to snarl at the bitch as he could almost see Cas recoil from the harsh truth.

"Yes, I am Falling" the tone was tired and lined with hopelessness that Cas couldn't hide no matter what.

"No"

Anna's reply shot through the quiet air making all three men flinch in surprise.

"What do you mean, NO?" Dean asked when he realised that Cas was incapable.

"While Zacariah holds some sway over Castiel, he cannot force someone to Fall. Only our Father or the angel himself can do that through their own actions. "

"But last I heard, your daddy was missing". Dean almost winced himself at the insensitive comment, but come on… _God_? He still had trouble believing it.

"He is". Came the tight reply, and though Dean flashed a slightly apologetic smile at the redhead he really didn't believe he won any points.

"But Cas went against his orders" his brother helpfully pointed out.

"Yes, hence why he is hunted by his former Garrison and his contact with Heaven is cut. But that doesn't mean he is Falling."

"But I disobeyed." Castiel had finally gathered himself.

"Zacariah's orders, not God's."

The silence stretched before Anna spoke again.

"God loves human, Cas and children most of all. You did the right thing."

Dean could see the deep breath Cas took as the words washed over him. The Hunter didn't think he had really realised just how unsettled their angelic friend had been over his apparent disobedience.

"And you need to continue. Harry Potter must live. You know this already. Feel it".

"….yes" came the slow measured response.

"Good. I don't know how it will end, but you need to help and protect him and the child anyway you can. I have already begun searching for our Father."

Castiel nodded in understanding and Dean felt both his own and Sam's stance relax as they all realised they still had an ally in Anna.

"Listen to your Grace, Castiel. Have faith."

And with the sound of fluttering wings, she disappeared releasing the tension finally with her departure.

"Well, that's at last some good news" Dean couldn't help but agree with his brother. Some good news was finally appreciated.

"How are you doing, Cas?" the green-eyes hunter asked slapping the angel's back.

"I am well, Dean." He felt the angel take another sigh beneath his lingering hand. "Very well".

"That's good. Now, how about some pie?"

"Dean" his brother practically groaned, but he nevertheless followed the two into the diner.

However it seemed like the night was full of surprises, not five minutes later the door to the diner slammed open, startling the few locals and making two hunters and an angel reach for their guns.

"Anna?" Castiel questioned softly, freezing his movements.

"No time, you need to come right now". The red-head said while stalking towards the booth the three of them were sitting in.

"Wowha, what's up?" Dean exclaimed when the red-head proved much stronger then she looked and easily man-handled Cas out of his seat and out the door.

Dean exchanged a glance with his brother and getting bitch-face nr. 4 in return sighed longingly towards the unfinished hamburger before getting up and out after their friend.

"Um… Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam"

"Think they left us behind."

Dean couldn't be bothered answering in the obvious empty parking lot and headed towards the Impala, hoping that their friend would return soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> In other news I've written a good 20 pages of a Harry Potter/James Bond story. I know it's very weird and I'm afraid its another mpreg story... which is odd. The bug just bit me with the announcement of Specter and I kept writing it. Tell me if that is something you want to read. Though to be warmed its a dark story that might have a happy ending.

Cheers my favourites!


End file.
